


Kinktober 2019

by wishiwaugh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Service Top, Uniform Kink, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishiwaugh/pseuds/wishiwaugh
Summary: Lance eats Keith out after work.





	Kinktober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my sorry attempt at Kinktober. I haven't really written much smut before, especially kinky stuff, so bear with me. I likely won't post every day, but I will have a few tidbits to share with you throughout the month. Let me know if you would like to see the full list that I am working off of. I hope you enjoy!

Kinktober day 1

Klance

<strike>Hot oils (on genitals)</strike> | **Uniforms** | **Oral/anal play (rimming)**

“Babe, I’m home,” Keith shouted as he walked through the door. A noncommittal grunt came from the somewhere in the apartment, signaling that Lance was home as well. Keith kicked his shoes off and hung his bag and belt by the door, shuffling to the living room and flopping unceremoniously on the couch.

“Keith, what do you want for—” Lance stopped midsentence, his nostrils flaring, when he saw Keith lying face down on the couch, still in his police officer’s uniform. “I see you came home in uniform. You don’t do that often.”

Keith hummed, lifting his head to look up at Lance, a dopey, tired smile on his face. “Yeah, it was a long day. Too tired to change before I came home. I can put something else on if the smell is bothering you.”

“No, no, it’s not bothering me at all. Trust me.”

“Horndog,” Keith muttered.

“Damn right, I am.” Lance laid down over Keith’ legs, his head resting just below his ass, a decidedly uncomfortable position, but, for the view, it was worth it. “Please let me eat you out,” Lance whispered into the fabric of Keith’ pants.

“I’m tired, Lance.”

“Please? You won’t have to do anything. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

“Fine, but don’t expect anything back, at least not right now.”

“Oh my god, yusss,” Lance hissed, shifting into a more comfortable position, hands kneading Keith’s ass through his pants.

He mouthed at the fabric covering one cheek, biting softly, as his hands reached around to undo the fly. Keith tilted his hips just slightly to accommodate and Lance smirked at the action. Maybe he was a little more eager than he let on. Sitting up, Lance pulled the pants and underwear down in one motion, discarding them on the floor where they would probably get tripped over later.

Lance groaned at the sight of Keith sprawled out, ass out for the world to see. Sliding back into his spot, his hands roamed up Keith’s thighs, soft skin dimpling against the pressure. An audible sigh escaped Keith’s lips as Lance continued to massage his legs, kneading and pressing gently at any tension points he found.

His attention ventured north, slowly but surely, to the delicious curve of Keith’s ass. Grabbing a cheek in each hand, Lance shifted them this way and that, reveling in the wave-like motion they made. Mesmerized, he raised one hand and smacked hard. Keith jumped at the sudden shift from previously gentle movements but settled further into the couch with a deep groan. Taking that as encouragement, Lance smacked the other side, sliding his hands over the warm, red marks that rose as a result.

“Are you going to eat me out or are you just going to play with my ass all day?” Keith grumbled.

“Impatient little thing, aren’t you?” Lance teased, even though he was more than happy to oblige.

He settled lower into the couch, so he was fully laying down with a front seat view of his target. He grabbed both cheeks and pulled them apart. He blew a breath across the puckered hole, Keith clenching in response to the sensation. Lance felt a burst of satisfaction in his chest that his partner was so responsive, much to his chagrin, and pride that he could pull such reactions out of him, even with the simplest actions.

Lance ran his tongue up Keith’s taint and settled on his hole, rubbing slow, wet circles around the puckered muscle, pressing in every so often. A hand reached up to massage Keith’s balls, which grew tight as his arousal built. Lance could feel the tingle of his own arousal growing but ignored it in favor of pleasuring his partner. He could jerk off later. Lord knows the image of Keith squirming around on the couch would be more than enough to get him off.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith moaned, his vowels drawn out and slurred. “God, you’re so good at this.”

Lance preened at the praise, his tongue working with a renewed vigor. Keith was panting now, his hips canting ever so slightly into the couch, trying to seek some pleasure for his hardening cock. That gave Lance an idea. He sat up and reached for the drawer of their side table, gently shushing Keith’s mewls of protest. Finding what he was looking for, he leaned back over to Keith, tapping his hip.

“Turn over, baby.” Keith obeyed, flopping unceremoniously onto his back, the shirt of his uniform beautifully rumpled.

Lance climbed up his body, pausing for only a moment at his lips before taking them in a searing kiss. His hand curled around Keith’s shaft, giving an experimental squeeze that pulled a wanton moan from Keith’s lips. Smiling into the kiss, Lance let his hand move along his partner’s cock, running his thumb over the slit when he reached the top. Keith bucked his hips at the sensation and Lance pulled away to watch his face. He looked absolutely wrecked, his eyes rolled back and his mouth open in a panting moan.

Sliding back down, Lance licked a stripe up Keith’s cock, taking the tip in his mouth. Keith bucked again, but Lance held him down by the hips to keep from choking. Once Keith settled, Lance started to move, taking as much of Keith as he could without choking. One of his hands reached back down to Keith’s entrance, still slick with Lance’s spit, and pushed gently past the ring of stretched muscle. Lance’s long fingers had no issue reaching Keith’s prostate and Keith responded almost immediately, letting out a string of expletives and reaching down to grip a handful of Lance’s hair.

Settling into a rhythm, Lance reveled in the noises spilling from Keith’s lips, the groans and cries of pleasure that shot straight down to his own dick, which was sorely unattended. He could postpone his own pleasure for a few more minutes, so he redirected his attention to what was at hand, and in mouth. Lance stopped to suckle the tip of Keith’s cock, his tongue playing along the slit. Keith jerked his hips again, his moans growing quiet and breathy, the telltale sign that he was going to come.

Lance took that as a cue to focus his hand’s attention on Keith’s prostate, while he returned to sucking his cock in earnest. Keith grew rigid within a few seconds, before relaxing in time with his release, which shot down Lance’s throat, hot and thick. Lance pulled his fingers out of Keith’s pulsing hole and released his cock from his mouth, to keep from overstimulating him.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith groaned, breathless.

“I love you too, mullet.” Lance got up, briefly adjusting himself, and went to grab a damp towel from the bathroom. He gently cleaned Keith up, chuckling as he looked up to see him dozing off.

“Hey,” Lance muttered, “you want me to move you to the bed?”

“Mhmm.”

Lifting Keith took some effort, but Lance managed, setting him down on top of the covers in their bedroom. He maneuvered Keith to take off his uniform shirt, leaving him in a white tank top. Leaving him to sleep with a soft kiss on the forehead, Lance made his way to the shower to take care of his own hard on. Keith definitely owed him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
tumblr: angstyteeninthegayscene  
twitter/ig: wishiwaugh


End file.
